


Ignis Cried Power

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Destiny [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: In Altissia, Ignis makes a decision.(There was never a choice.)(Side story toDefects and Destiny. Ignis' POV on chapter 22.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Destiny [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ignis Cried Power

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted about this one, but I decided I wanted to lay it out. There is no way I could capture the emotion and power in Episode Ignis, but I wanted to at least try to touch on what few differences there were in this AU. Episode Ignis would not have changed much in this AU, but Ignis' feelings about it certainly may have.
> 
> Title comes from, as ever, Hozier. "Nina Cried Power" is a powerful song and I definitely could not do it justice. I think Ignis did it long before I ever interfered.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ignis Cried Power**

_“Ignis:_

_I hope you find this! I had some stuff left after I got Noctis to the altar, and while I’m really grateful for him giving them to me, I think you need them more now! I need to get out of here, and they’ll be of no use to me waiting in the boat._

_Just bring our buddy back in one piece, okay?_

_Love, Prompto”_

"Clever darling," Ignis murmured as he read Prompto's note, heart skipping a beat at the little hearts drawn under Prompto's signature. Behind him, Ravus scoffed.

"Do hurry, we haven't time to tarry." 

"Apologies; one of my cohorts generously left some curatives for me before departing the battlefield." Ignis pocketed the potions, then carefully folded the note over. Ravus, however, caught sight of the note and scoffed.

"So it's like that."

"Beg your pardon?" Ignis frowned at him, and Ravus sneered.

"Is that how you operate within His Majesty's retinue?" The honorific dripped sarcasm, and Ignis shot him a brief scowl.

"Not exactly. We are friends and comrades, generally speaking.” He scowled, then, refusing to appear ashamed, amended, “However, between Prompto and myself, it's very much _like that_ , as you derisively say."

Ignis’ declaration gave Ravus pause, and Ignis noticed him raising a fine eyebrow. He schooled himself not to recoil; he found Ravus personally unpleasant, haughty and self-impressed, but he needed to cooperate with him in order to survive. "Prompto," Ravus repeated, "I suppose that's the member of the Royal retinue I didn't recognize? I recognized the Shield - spitting image of his father - and then there's you, similarly appointed as a mere child, and then there was a young man who appeared to be Gralean by birth who seemed otherwise insignificant." 

"Prompto is a Crown citizen, a personal friend to His Majesty, and he joined the retinue out of loyalty and personal affection." Ignis kept his hands tight at his sides as they briskly marched down the broken walkways into the ruined city. "He's become dear to all of us, and has more than proven his worth."

"I suppose that has nothing to do with your relationship."

"It doesn't," Ignis replied sharply. “My relationship with Prompto is independent of his place in Noctis’ retinue, though I admit, if there is a soul who loves him more than I, it’s His Majesty. They’ve been friends since they were young. I do credit Noctis for my having met him, but even if he had not chosen to take up arms for his King, he would have his place at my side, and he likely would have chosen to aid Noctis’ cause even were I not his lover.”

“Hmph.” Ravus didn’t break step even as he shot Ignis a fierce snarl. “And can you truly be devoted to both in the same place?” His upper lip curled. “It seems a great risk, to so closely mix work and pleasure.”

Ignis had to strain not to grind his teeth, avoiding Ravus’ piercing gaze. “Our duty to Noctis is vitally important to each of us, though Noctis personally loathes the thought that any of us would give up the whole of our lives for him. He has been the most insistent that even in such trying times, we have time for each other. In these fraught times, that reprieve has been a mercy." He shut his aching eyes for a moment. "Prompto is extraordinarily dear to me, more than I ever thought I could care about a person.”

“That is not what I asked.” Ravus caught his arm and forced Ignis to look in his eyes. “You must understand, I would die for my sister in an instant. She would be loathe of my sacrifice, curse my name and weep ruefully in angry mourning, but so long as she survived, my death would be worth her life.” His brow furrowed. “Would you rather die for your King, or live for your beloved?”

Ignis jerked his arm from Ravus’ grasp. “Neither. I will be strong enough that I would not have to make such a choice. There is no alternative.” He turned and walked briskly towards the altar as more airships screamed overhead. “Given the way things look, however, if I must die that my King may live, it will be so that Prompto, too, shall live. If Noctis fails here, I don’t see any sort of future for this world at all.” 

Ravus scoffed, but followed. “Perhaps you’re right.” He kept close at Ignis’ heels. “If what my dear sister says is true, your so-called Chosen King is the only one who can set things right.” He brushed past Ignis. “Would it have been that the Gods could have chosen one more worthy.” 

Ignis scowled for a moment at the swirling maelstrom in the sky, the gathering airships and Leviathan’s shadow against the clouds. “I believe in Noctis. With luck, he will prove himself today, or perhaps you can take my word.”

“Trust a man whose heart is in two places?” Ravus shook his head. “Just stay out of my way.” He marched forward, and Ignis kept apace.

Ravus had never been in love, Ignis supposed. Filial love, certainly, but never love like that which Ignis bore: his jubilant burden. Ignis’ heart was in one place: in his breast, driving him forward. Ignis was driven forward by his fealty to Noctis and his love for Prompto both, and there were no differences between those goals. 

If Ignis didn’t strive to protect Prompto, Noctis would surely reject him, and any risk to Prompto would be a crushing blow to Ignis and Noctis both. Likewise, without Noctis, there was no bright future for Prompto. 

There was no choice here. Ignis would simply have to protect them both, and the whole world, if that was what it took.

* * *

Ignis flinched as the MT pressed his face into the concrete, a boot in his lower back, as he stared at his own blade in Ardyn’s hand. 

The game was up. Ignis’ heart raced the moment he was conscious enough to be in the moment, and jumped in his throat.

Lunafreya was dead. Noctis had fallen.

Ignis had been fooled and overwhelmed. 

“Come now,” Ardyn purred, leering down at him, “why not follow your liege’s lead and stop resisting?” 

“Never!” Ignis growled, resolute to remain defiant to his last breath, refusing to grant Ardyn the satisfaction of gloating over his misery. 

“You risked life and limb to safeguard the so-called ‘King of Kings,” Ardyn went on, clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice as much as his apparent victory, “only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed. I know I am.” 

“Unhand him!” Ignis struggled against his captors as Ardyn took a knee near Noctis’ limp form. Noctis had done everything in his power, Ignis was sure, but he was still only one man. The one who had failed here was him. What was a King without his right hand? How had Ignis let himself be so delayed?

This was the cruelty of fate, no failure of Noctis’.

“What good is a world that only ever lets you down?” Ignis grimaced as Ardyn spun the dagger alarmingly close to Noctis’ exposed throat. “Why not end it all right here?”

“No! You can’t!” Ignis twisted against the MT’s holding him against the ground, to no avail, and Ardyn raised his knife, trajectory towards Noctis’ throat, and Ignis cried out: “NOCT!”

Just before Arydn could lower the knife, Ignis’ other dagger flew in from behind Ignis and knocked Ardyn’s hat off of his head. Ignis heard the click of Ravus’ boots on the paving stones, could hear his enraged panting as he stormed towards them, and Ardyn pushed Noctis to the ground, rising to meet Ravus with a vicious smirk in place.

As Noctis fell, his hand opened, and the ring in his closed palm tumbled out and rolled into Ignis’ reach.

The Ring of Lucis. Lunafreya’s promise to Noctis fulfilled, the power of the Lucian Kings and the Crystal encapsulated in one sacred band. The treasure entrusted only to those of consecrated Lucii blood. The power they needed to save their star.

Noctis was unconscious and couldn’t use it, but there it sat, in Ignis’ reach. 

Ardyn’s encounter with Ravus was brief, but Ignis’ mind raced with possibilities in that instant. 

If there was a chance, even a remote chance, that Ignis could harness that power for even an instant, it might be enough to preserve Noctis’ life. To allow Noctis to go on and save their star.

“Permit me to make a suggestion,” Ardyn said as he strode back towards Ignis, leaving his hat on the bare heard of an MT. “Rather than float away with the flotsam to a watery grave, why not come with me?” He extended a hand. “What do you say?”

Ignis bared his teeth at Ardyn. That wasn’t a choice.

He would not abandon Noctis. He would not walk away from Prompto. His heart was here, and how _dare_ Ardyn even suggest he turn away from that!

His rage renewed his strength, and he finally threw off the MT holding him down with a mighty cry of rebellion. He grabbed the ring in his hand as he stood, his arms still weak and his legs wobbly under him, but he had strength enough for this.

The MTs surrounding him all pointed their weapons, even as Ardyn tutted him and extended a hand cloaked in dark fire: “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I swore an oath to Noct, that I would stand with him and keep him safe.” Ignis clenched his fists at his sides. “And I made a promise to another that I would never turn my back on him.” He opened his hand, revealing to Ardyn that he had the ring. Ardyn’s smirk shifted for a moment - was that fear? - and the fire in his hand flickered out. Ignis steadied himself, shaking his head in denial: “Whatever it takes, I _will_ honor my vows!” 

“Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ardyn said softly.

Ignis knew.

He hesitated for the span of a single breath.

This ring was not meant for him. This power would reject his blood and take its price on his very existence. Ignis had heard rumors of a Glaive who had worn that ring in the escape from Insomnia - it had been enough to clear a path for the one he’d meant to save, but his soul had burned to nothing in those few moments he’d worn it. 

Ignis knew that his life was forfeit if he summoned the power of the Lucii into himself. 

But if he could grasp this power, for even a moment, that would be enough. It would be enough to stop Ardyn. It would be enough to protect Noctis, and so long as Noctis survived, the world could be saved. There would be a future for Prompto and Gladio, and for someone Ignis had not met; who he might never meet. 

There was no choice.

(Maybe Ravus had it right.) 

Ignis jammed the ring on. 

The fire took him in an instant, ensnaring his body and roaring in his blood. Ignis cried out in pain, struggling and writhing where he stood. His skin wanted to shred itself off of his body, his blood was boiling away out of his veins, and he could hear a hundred voices in his ears, condemning him his trespass on the realm of the Lucii.

 _This is for Noctis!_ He wanted to shout, but all that came out was a yell of pain. 

The hands of the Lucii gripped at him, he could hear their armor grinding in his ears, they would tear him apart, but Ignis denied them. _This is for Eos! This is to save our Chosen King, the one who will save our star! This is to save my dear friend, my King!_

His eyes burned, blackness swallowing his vision, and oh, how Ignis would rue if the last face he would ever see was Ardyn’s. 

_This is for Prompto. This is for the future!_

“Kings of Lucis!” Ignis invoked, crying out to the skies and for all to hear, twisting from their ghostly grasp as he strained at the fire in his bones. “Lend me your strength!”

_I’m going to save the world for you._

He could see Noctis in his view as his body buckled again, as the last of his sight burned away.

_For the future. May I live until it arrives._

Ignis grasped at his eyes, panting as the burn reduced to embers in his soul. The fire was in his eyes, the fire was in his soul, it burned him from the inside out, but he could stand again. He could see, but all he could see was Ardyn, the dark light in this sunless day, and as Ardyn smirked and appeared before him again, impossibly close and impossibly fast, Ignis knew he had to halt him here. 

“So, they’ve shown you their favor after all.” 

Ardyn readied himself, smirking again, and Ignis summoned this borrowed power to his hands as Ardyn beckoned him. “Do hurry now, or whatever shall I tell your jilted lover when he finds your corpse?”

_I did this for you. For Noctis. For Eos. For the future._

With this power, he would stand on the hill of his loyalty and love, and if he died on this hill, he could rest in peace. If he fell for the sake of those who owned his heart and soul, so be it. He would exchange his very life for strength enough to protect them. This was his choice. 

It was the only choice.


End file.
